Broken Hearts
by Roth-Grayson
Summary: Craig y Kyle mantienen una relación un poco "Floja" pero esta termina por diferentes razones: Kyle a prometido recordar por siempre a alguien/Craig ah dejado a Kyle, por que Tweek decidió regresar a la ciudad. Style/Creek/Bunny & un poco de Cryle :3
1. Chapter 1

_-Sabes que siempre te recordare-_

_-Quisiera que no tuvieras que hacerlo-_

_-No es mi decisión, y lo sabes… Es solo que…-_

_-Que este pueblo ya no es suficiente para ti-_

_-Stan, sabes que eso no es cierto, mis padres se mudaran y yo no puedo quedarme-_

OOOOO

-¿Cómo puedo soñar con alguien que ya ni siquiera recuerdo su rostro?- Se reprimió a sí mismo al tener, ese sueño tan recurrente o como a él le gustaba llamarlo "pesadilla".

-Ah sí que por fin te despertaste- Se escucho en la puerta de cuarto, esa voz tan cautivadora para el judío. Esa voz que es propiedad para su actual "amor".

-Si… ¡Oye!-

-¿Qué?-

-Te amo-

-…, Sera mejor que salgas de la cama y vengas a desayunar.-

-Está bien- Sabia que Craig, no era la persona más cariñosa del mundo, pero podía esforzarse un poco; Aunque considerando las razones por las cueles están juntos…

Craig, estudia en la facultad de Psicología, pero este chico es un cajón de monerías, mejor dicho es el mueble completo. Cocinaba delicioso, tocaba el violín, piano y guitarra de una forma armoniosa, es alto, guapo, buen físico, se podría decir que este chico era perfecto. Pero como todos, Tucker tiene sus defectos, a pesar de ser inteligente y quedarse en la primera vuelta del examen de admisión, no salió de la preparatoria con un buen promedio, y que se diga de su conducta, un busca pleitos ejemplar, sin contar sus faltas de respeto hacia la autoridad, porque aun viniendo de una buena familia, se comportaba de una forma "no apta para la humanidad", se podría decir que era la oveja negra, pero no lo malinterpreten el sabia comportarse en sociedad, solamente que consideraba que la gente que lo rodeaban no merecían ese trato, solo dos personas eran dignas de ese confianza, Kyle y …

-Cariño, ¿No vendrás a desayunar?-

-No me llames así, sabes que lo odio-

-Está bien, C-R-A-I-G, ¿Vendrás a desayunar o no?-

-Si ya voy…-

Y por otra parte esta Kyle Broflovski, a pesar de sus múltiples "defectos", sus tres strikes: Judío, pelirrojo y de Jersey, algo que le había dicho alguien en aquel pueblo. Este chico es todo lo contrario a Tucker, es: perfeccionista, ególatra, orgulloso, responsable para todos los ámbitos de su vida, manipulador y berrinchudo. Pero no se dejen engañar, aun así es un joven dulce y sensible, que aun llora con aquella película romántica llamada "Titanic", típico de un estudiante de letras. Y lo que más le gustaba a su pareja es que es una persona que se derrumba con facilidad, bastante fatalista, es por eso que Craig tenía esa necesidad de protegerlo, de cuidarlo…

-…, Craig ¿Hoy a dónde iremos?-

-A Central Park, ¿Quiero platicar contigo de algo?-

-¿Es bueno o malo…?-

-Eso dependerá de ti-

-No me gusta eso de ti, que seas tan "misterioso"-

-Como sea-

Lo que resto del desayuno, no hubo más charla. Levantaron los trastos, se dirigieron a los dos diferentes baños del apartamento de Kyle, ya que este lo compartía con su mejor amigo, Kenneth McCormick. El es un caso aparte, rara vez pasaba la noche en el apartamento, se podría decir que es el clásico chico de universidad que se la vive cogiendo, y así es; Y es que desde que Bebe lo dejo por Clyde no ah hecho otra cosa que coger, beber y fumar, digno de una estrella de Rock. A Kenny lo conoció a los 10 años cuando se mudo a Nueva York, justo después de haber "abandonado" a aquel que prometió recordar, solo retiene en su memoria su nombre, y eso vagamente. Kenny siempre ah sido positivo, alegre, esa clase de chico que no te imaginas en la facultad de leyes, pero para sorpresa de todos es de los mejores de su clase, aun teniendo esa vida de libertinaje; Al rubio no le parece del todo correcta la relación que tiene su mejor amigo con Craig, pero quien es él para juzgarlo, si esa relación que desde el principio estaba rota le hace feliz a su amigo que puede hacer el, aun teniendo en cuenta que por la cabeza del pelirrojo aun se encuentra aquel vago recuerdo de un viejo amigo, un viejo amor…

-Kyle, de lo que tenemos que hablar es de algo muy delicado, y no quiere que hagas todo un drama, ¿Ok?-

-Ok…- Se podía apreciar que en aquellos ojos verdes esmeralda, se empezaban a acumular unas pequeñas lágrimas.

-Hace una semana, de camino a la escuela me eh encontrado con…- Tuvo que tomar aire para poder continuar, porque aquel nombre que era Tabú para él y para su relación le pesaba en la lengua, pero no más de lo que le pesaba a su corazón.

-Tweek-Dejo caer el pelirrojo, con un mal sabor de boca al pronuncia ese nombre, aquel con el único poder de poder arrebatarle el amor de Craig.

Y es que Tweek Tweak representaba un bache para ambos, primero para Tucker, ya que era el amor de su vida, su razón por la cual seguir existiendo y lo más lamentable del asunto es que Kyle siempre lo supo, pero aun así acepto estar con Craig. Pero lo interesante de aquí es que Craig acepto a Kyle como "plato de segunda mesa", por la simple razón de que Tweek lo bateo, y ustedes se preguntaran ¿Quién puede despreciar a un chico como Craig?, pues Tweek lo hiso, pero por "problemas mentales". Y no es que le chico este demente, solo un poco paranoico, razón suficiente para que Tucker escogiera la rama de Psicología. Y la relación con Broflovski es porque los dos se consideraban "rotos", Craig al ser rechazado por el amor de su vida y Kyle por olvidar a aquella persona que creía importante, y juntos se sentían un poco "complementados" pero no "completos".

-Si a Tweek, me ah dicho que regresara a la ciudad, y eh pensado que…- Y de nuevo se vio interrumpido.

-¡QUE REGRESARAS A ROGARLE COMO PERRO FALDERO! ¿POR QUE NO SIMPLEMENTE ME AMAS A MI Y TE OLVIDAS DEL FREAK DEL NOS GNOMOS? ¿QUE TIENE EL QUE NO TENGA YO?- Kyle, como lo "dramático" que es, por llamarlo de alguna forma, con solo escuchar el nombre de Tweek, en la boca de Craig le hacía hervir de rabia, y es que hasta la forma que pronunciaba su nombre era diferente, suave, como si con solo nombrarlo fuera a lastimarlo.

-¡Kyle!, cálmate-

-¿Cómo quieres que me calme?, Si con solo saber que regresara, se de antemano que me abandonaras, porque aunque me cueste aceptarlo que al lo amas y a mí, bueno yo soy caso aparte para ti…-

-Kyle, sabes que… que te quiero-

-Sabes que al carajo, ¡JODETE! No quiero saber nada mas de ti, ¿Quieres al desequilibrado del café?, vete con él, NO ME IMPORTA-

-Está bien, solo recuerda que tu quiste que esto terminara mal, cuando desde el puto principio sabias que YO NO TE AMABA, solo estaba contigo por compasión-

Ya lo dos se encontraban en un estado crítico, ninguno de los dos sabía lo que decía o gritaba.

-Compasión a quien Tucker, ¿A mí? O ¿A ti?, porque te recuerdo que él está demasiado chiflado para poder amarte o peor aun para que si quiera le importes, en cambio yo te amo, y juntos podemos estar juntos-

-¿Quién es el que se humilla ahora?, Sabes que no me amas, crees hacerlo, pero solo tienes esa necesidad de estar con alguien, y te has encaprichado conmigo porque crees que me parezco a aquella persona que susurras su nombre por las noches, cuando dormías junto a mí, "Stan". Deberías de empezar a organizar tus prioridades-

-Sabes que, vete. Hablaremos luego-

-¿Estarás bien?-

-Eh estado peor-

Cuando Kyle vio desaparecer a su "ex", al doblar la esquina se dejo caer en una banca, cruzo los brazos y se recargo sobre sus piernas. Odiaba llorar en público, pero se le había hecho ya una costumbre así que trato de no pensar en nada, pero aun así eso no detenían las lágrimas, quería correr, gritar, desaparecer. Pero eso ya no era una opción, tal vez era tiempo de empezar a buscar a la causa de sus demonios internos.

Justo cuando se había decidido irse a casa, una silueta apareció frente a él, apenas se podía apreciar un cabello azabache, Craig había vuelto, por el, seguramente se dio cuenta de que su amor es mutuo; Así que en un movimiento rápido se abalanzo contra Craig y le planto un beso, mientras que lo abrazaba más fuerte.

-Sabía que volverías, te amo- Se podía apreciar una sonrisa en su rostro, pero cuando abrió los ojos se llevo una gran sorpresa…

-¿QUIEN DEMONIOS ERES TU?-

Oh si, Kyle se había lanzado en brazos de un desconocido y por si fuera poco le ah besado de una forma tan romántica y cursi, que en esa situación tan incómoda no era para menos avergonzarse y enfurecerse.

-Bueno pelirrojo, creo que no estás en posición de preguntarme quien soy, y de agradecería que me soltaras-

Kyle se sentía tan humillado, primero por besar a un extraño y segundo por aun seguirlo abrazando.

-Ahora sí, dime ¿Quién eres tú?-

-¿Yo?, ahmm, soy Jason- Regla #1 aprendida en NY, nunca le des tu nombre a un desconocido, aun después de haberlo besado.

-Ok, Jason, ahora me puedes explicar porque me has besado-

-Primero dime tu nombre-

-Oh cierto, que mala educación la mía, mi nombre es Randy-

-¿Randy?, que feo nombre…-

-Sí, sí como sea ¿Por qué me besaste?-

-Oh, eso pues fue un mal entendido… Pero tú en parte tuviste la culpa, te has parado frente a mí como si fuéramos conocidos-

-Bueno yo solo quería saber por qué llorabas, me pareció buena idea ayudarte-

-Eso es algo que no te incumbe, y ya esto aclarado, me marcho, un gusto Randy…-

Y Kyle salió corriendo de ahí, aun tenía muchas lagrimas que derramar, y mucha humillación que superar. Una vez en su casa se encerró en su cuarto, y como siempre Kenny brillaba por su ausencia; Así que Kyle decidió practicar su hobbie favorito: "Hablar a solas".

-No puedo creer que Craig me haya dejado por el trastornado ese, y como si ese dolor y humillación de perder a Tucker no fuera suficiente, beso a un extraño. Pero lo culpa no la eh tenido yo, fue ese tipo, se paro frente a mí y pensándolo mejor era bastante similar a Craig: Alto, cabello negro, ojos azules solo que un poco más claros y si ese toque de seriedad y furia, al contrario, sus ojos transmitían alegría y confianza, también no tenía ese seño fruncido que Craig nunca puede borrar, a decir verdad también era bastante atractivo-

-Y ¿Cuál era su nombre?-

Kenny estuvo escuchando toda la reflexión de Kyle, y este estaba tan metido en sus ideas que no se dio cuenta cuando el rubio llego y se recargo en su puerta que estaba descuidadamente abierta.

-¡Ah!, Kenny que susto me has pegado, ¿Cuándo tiempo llevas parado ahí?-

-El suficiente, ¿Así que Tucker te ah dejado por Tweek?-

-No vuelas a decir ese nombre en esta casa, además no es algo que te importe-

-Kyle, no vuelvas a decir eso, claro que me importa, eres mi mejor amigo ¿Recuerdas?, además no creo que sea tan malo, ya te has conseguido a otro-

-¿Randy?, ni que lo digas, solo le eh besado por accidente, además por ahora no quiero pensar en amor o relaciones-

-¿Así que su nombre es Randy?, que feo nombre…-

-Lo mismo pensé yo, Kenny pero lo último que quiero hacer es pensar, solo quiero estar a solar, ¿Te importa?-

-No está bien, pero si necesitas algo sabes que cuentas conmigo, ¿Ok?-

-Ok-

Kyle se encerró en su cuarto bajo llave, solo quería llorar. Y eso hiso lloro hasta el que el sueño se apodero de él. Mañana seria otro día…

OOOOO

**Ok, si se que se supone que primero debo de acabar "You Look Like Him", pero no me eh podido resistir. Esta idea me ah parecida grandiosa, y espero que les guste tanto como a mí me ah gustado escribirla.**

**Y el nombre falso de Kyle, lo eh elegido por qué Richard me parecía demasiado aburrido; Y Jason es el nombre del 2° Robin.**

**Y Bueno ya se pueden ir imaginado quien es Randy, cierto…**

**También creo que Craig me ah salido un poco fuera de personaje.**


	2. Chapter 2

_-¿A dónde iras?-_

_-Aun no lo sé, pero tratare de contactarme contigo-_

_-Si claro, como trataste de quedarte….-_

OOOOO

-Butters, ¡Ya llegue!- Grito para avisar a su compañero de cuarto.

-Sí, espera, ya saldré de bañarme-

Leopold "Butters" Stoch, todo un enigma para la sociedad. Sus padres se esforzaron para criar a un niño "modelo", peor sus métodos de enseñanza no eran del todo ortodoxos, ya que por la mínima causa era castigado, por esa y por muchas razones más decidió marcharse junto con su mejor amigo y amor platónico, Randy. Y me refiero al él como un enigma, pues aunque es educado y respeta a la autoridad, pero ya no se deja pisotear por cualquiera; Aunque le cuesta trabajo darse cuenta cuando es utilizado por alguien, se podría decir que aún conserva algo de su inocencia. Pero para su carreara no es del todo bueno que aun se atan infantil, se contador, no es una profesión fácil.

-¿Qué tal te fue?- Pregunto el rubio aun limpiándose el agua de su rostro.

-Pues interesante, un pelirrojo llamando "Jason" me ha besado, y eh traído lo que me encargaste-

-Ah, gracias… ¡UN MOMENTO! ¿COMO QUE TE HAN BESADO?-

-Pues sí, es difícil de explicar, creo que me confundió con su novio o algo así, fue interésate… -

-Lo imagino, espera ¿Dijiste que era pelirrojo? No te habrá recordado ah…-

-Ah, ¿Kyle?, si me ah recordado a él… Pero ya te lo eh dicho, el ya no me recuerda a mi...-

Stanley Randall Marsh, estudiante de diseño grafico. El se mudo a la gran ciudad por razones muy diferentes a la de su mejor amigo. Fue traicionado por su prometida y por su padrino de anillos, Wendy y Cartman; Justo tres días antes de la boda, Wendy le declaro que tenía una aventura con Eric y que no podía con esta farsa, al que realmente amaba es a "Eric Cartman", así que Stan o como todo mundo lo llama actualmente "Randy" abrazo a su Ex y le dio las gracias por liberarlo de esa "carga", ya que solo había aceptado a casarse con ella porque era lo que todo mundo esperaba, Así que empaco sus cosas y se marcho, despidiéndose de todos sus recuerdos…

-Deja de torturarte con eso, mejor te cuento. Ya nos eh conseguido trabajo-

-¡Ah sí!, ¿Dónde?-

-Una cafetería, es conocida aquí en la zona, se llama "Mrs. Tweak", ¿Qué original no lo crees?-

-Si seguro, y ¿Cuando empezamos?-

-Mañana mismo, ¿No estas emocionado? Conoceremos mucha gente, y podremos pagar el alquiler y la escuela. Todo será perfecto-

-Sí, nos irá bien. Y tal vez pueda volver a ver a Jason-

OOOOO

-¡Kyle! Ya despierta, tienes que prepararme de desayunar!-

-Valla forma de subirme los ánimos- El pelirrojo aun se notaba deprimido, pero sabía que su mejor amigo siempre se comportaba así y eso es lo que le gustaba, que lo tratara como siempre y no como una muñeca que se fuera a romper.

-Sabes que aun así te amo- Y le dio un beso en la mejilla, un gesto muy común entre ellos dos. De hecho había ocasiones en la gente creía que eran pareja.

- Si lo sé… Por cierto hoy iremos a la cafetería de ese-

-¿A la de Tweek? Pero tengo una cita con alguien hoy-

-¡TE DIJE QUE NO MENCIONARAS ESE NOMBRE EN ESTA CASA! Y no te pregunte si querías ir te dije que VAMOS!-

-Ok, por las buenas cualquiera…-

OOOOO

-Si Señora Tweak se que Tweek no va hablar con nadie, pero por favor podría decirle que si puedo irlo a ver… Si está bien, Gracias de todos modos-

Craig estaba desesperado por poder contactar a Tweek, desde su encuentro casual no ah vuelto saber de él y lo necesitaba, poder estar con el saberlo bien y poder protegerlo. Mil veces le habían dicho que eso ya no era amor, era una maldita obsesión; Pero él no podía verlo de esa forma su único mundo era Tweek Tweak. Aunque Kyle forma parte importante en su vida no lo quiso tanto como para olvidar al "Amor de su vida". Tweek lo era todo para él, lo conocía desde pequeño y lo conocía tan bien que sabía perfectamente que él también se moría por volver a verlo. Porque sabía de antemano que Tweek no lo había rechazado por qué no lo amara si no porque no se sentía suficiente para él, creía que su relación seria autodestructiva. Peor Craig le demostraría que es así que el amor que se tenían podría luchar cualquier adversidad. Porque Tweek Tweak era el único que podía hacer su lado cursi, su lado frágil el único capaz de hacerlo pedazos y pisotearlo si él quería. Si todo mundo tiene su Kriptonita y para este Superman era un chico adicto al café.

OOOOO

-¿Ya pensaste que le dirás a Tweek?-

-¡Claro! Parece que no me conoces, lo tengo planeado TODO-

-Esa parte de ti me da miedo… Creo que es mejor que dejes todo por la paz-

-No, Kenny no temas, todo saldrá de acuerdo al plan…-

-Eso es lo que me da miedo…-

Kyle si que tenía una obsesión por Craig, pero más que por Tucker es por no poder recordar a Stan. La relación empezó después de que Tweek dejo la ciudad y con ello también dejo a un Craig echo mierda. Kyle por su parte terminado una relación con Kevin que más que amor se basaba en puro sexo; Entonces una tarde que los dos se encontraban vagando por Central Park, cuando Craig noto a un pelirrojo que destacaba dentro de toda una multitud que claramente no lo dejaban pasar, se levanto y se dirigió a ayudarle, empujo a algunas personas y estas solo lo ignoraron pero Kyle no, y como buen aspirante a ser un reconocido escritor cree en el amor a primera vista, así que en cuanto a vio a Craig se "enamoro" de él. Ya después las cosas se fueron dando, los dos contaron sus secretos y anhelos, y tras un "pacto" establecido principalmente por el chico de los ojos azules terminaron en una relación que desde el principio estaba rota y destinada a fracasar.

-¿Dónde está el desequilibrado ese?-

Y en ese instante, paso lo inimaginable para el judío, el mesero que se acerco a él era quien menos esperaba…

-¿Randy? ¿Qué haces aquí?-

-Así que el es Randy, si tenias razón es guapo-

-¡Cállate Kenny!-

-Está bien…-

-¿Jason? Podría hacerte la misma pregunta, y creo que es obvio que hago aquí. Trabajo aquí.-

-¿Jason?- Obviamente Kenny no sabía el falso nombre de Kyle.

-Kenny hazme un favor y ve a tomar un café, yo lo pago-

-¡Yoho! ¿Y también un pastel?-

-¡Si lo que quieras! Solo vete-

Y así el rubio futuro abogado, se dirigió a una mesa para poder desayunar decentemente ya que su mejor amigo no había hecho un gran esfuerzo en darle de comer.

-Bueno da igual si trabajas aquí o no, ¿Dónde está Tweek?-

-¿Tweek? ¿Te refieres al hijo de los jefes?-

-¡Si ese mismo!-

-Está en el cuarto de atrás, pero no creo una buena idea que vayas a verlo…-

OOOOO

-¿Qué pediré? Un americano, o un cappuccino… ¡Mejor un café late!-

-¡Hola! Soy Leopold pero todos me dicen Butters y seré su mesero, le puedo tomar su orden-

-¡Claro! Me traes un americano, un cappuccino y un café late-

-¿Algo para acompañar?-

-Si, por favor me traes el pastel de fresas tradicional y que tiene chocolate y un sándwich de jamón con doble queso, ah y yo soy Kenny-

-En un momento se lo traigo-

-Gracias, Butters… Y por favor háblame de tu, si me hablas de usted me siento viejo-

-Está bien, Kenny…-

Kenny tenía esa "particularidad" de ser sociable y amable con la gente, se podría decir que era una persona carente de enemigos, aunque viene de un barrio pobre. Pero ya no le hace falta el dinero ya que con una beca que obtuvo al entrar a la Universidad y ser amigo del hijo del mejor abogado de la ciudad tenía sus ventajas. Era el "asistente" de Gerald Broflovski, y cada semana recibía la misma cantidad de dinero que Kyle, solo que la obtenía "trabajando".

-Aquí tienes tus bebidas- Y justo cuando Butters colocaría se tropezó y derramo todo sobre el regazo de Kenny.

-¡AHHHHHH!¡QUEMA! –

-Hay lo siento tanto, déjame limpiarte-

-No no te preocupes, mañana curara-

-Pero aun así deja traigo una bolsa de hielos-

En efecto Butters aun conserva su inocencia y si también es algo torpe, pero lindo, o al menos eso creía Kenny. La campana d ela puerta interrumpió sus idas sobre como seria Butters como "amigo", y entro alguien que Kyle no había considerado en su plan.

OOOOO

-¿Así que regresaste a la ciudad?-

-S-si, y me da Mu-uc-cho gusto verte-

-Pues a mí no, y solo vengo a decirte que Craig solo querrá estar contigo, porque yo lo deje y te ve como un premio de consolación, además todos sabemos que solo eres un juego para el-

-¡AGH! Gracias… Yo sabi-a que no e-er-ra suficiente pa-r-ra el-

-Si tienes razón así que déjame el camino libre, y pues regresar con los de tu condición-

OOOOO

-Craig, amigo ¿Qué haces aquí?-

-¿Qué quieres McCormick?-

-Nada, es solo hace mucho que no hablamos, vamos siéntate-

-No tengo tiempo, y no quiero-

-Pero vamos tomemos algo-

-Tú ocultas algo, luces nervioso y a juzgar por tu mirada lo que ocultas es algo relacionado con Kyle, Tweek y yo. Y sin temor a equivocarme, declaro que Kyle se encuentra aquí, y el único lugar seria en la parte de atrás, McCormick gracias por tu información- Oh si, Craig pone mucha atención en sus clases, recuerden que estudia Psicología y cosas como esas son fáciles de deducir en especial con alguien tan obvio como Kenny.

Craig camino hacia el cuarto, donde se podía escuchar algunos murmullos así que se acerco…

-Por ultimo te digo, Craig no te ama así que olvídalo-

-No deberías de decir mentiras- Craig ya había entrado a la habitación.

-¡Craig!, ¿Qué haces aquí?-

-La respuesta es obvia, viene por Tweek la verdadera cuestión ¿Tu qué haces aquí?-

-¿Yo? Vine a ver a un amigo, Randy es un mesero…-

-Aja y por eso etas aquí solo con Tweek, y amenazándolo. Te conozco y sabia que algo así ocurriría, deja de humillarte y ya supérame-

-Mira quién habla de humillación, tú que vienes a rogarle a este demente por un poco de su atención-

-Dejemos esto por la paz Kyle, acéptalo esta vez no vas a ganar-

-No por ahora… Nos vemos Craig y cuídate Tweek-

Kyle lucia claramente molesto, pero desgraciadamente esto aun se quedaría así… Ya tendría otro plan y Randy formaba parte del…

OOOOO

**Ok!, creo que no me retrase tanto y tampoco el fic es muy pequeño. Me gustaron muchos sus reviews! ~**** .****Debo confesar que los dos capítulos que llevo lo eh hecho en un día, pero es que este fic me inspira bastante, no sé por qué.Y si lo acepto Kyle me salió un poco así como un psicópata hijo de puta ardido, peor no se preocupen Stan tiene la cura para su mal. Y bueno sin mas que agregar creo… los dejos. Disfrútenlo y espero sus reviews. :3**


	3. Chapter 3

_-¿Y tú me recordaras?-_

_-Yo nunca te olvidare-_

OOOOO

La palabra resignación no existía en el léxico de Kyle, ya que nunca se había dado por vencido y esta no sería la primera vez. Si Tweek creía que podía quitarle a Craig, estaba muy equivocado ese chico estaba hecho solo para Broflovski y solo para él, y no traten a Kyle como un psicópata solo que estaba "MUY enamorado". Y por otra parte Craig no dejaría ir de nuevo a Tweek aunque le costara sus lazos con Kyle; Porque si tuviera que arriesgar su vida por alguno de los dos, elegiría al rubio por sobre todas las cosas. Y no es que el judío no le importara solo que, no era Tweek.

Y Tweek, bueno el sí que tenía problemas. Por un lado estaba su inseguridad hacia todo, y por otro su amor hacia Tucker, quien a pesar de todo el daño que le había causado abandonándolo, lo sigue amando… Pero él no quería lastimar a Kyle, que aunque sabe que no es de su agrado, el no tiene ningún resentimiento contra él. Al contrario le agradece haber estado con Craig cuando él lo dejo.

OOOOO

-¿Qué crees que tu amigo pelirrojo le haya dicho al hijo de los jefes?-

-No lo sé, pero cuando salió se veía bastante enojado. Pero al menos se que lo podre volver a ver-

-¿No te estarás interesando en él?-

-Noooo, como crees… ¿Quién se podría fijar en alguien tan atractivo?-

-Tienes razón, Jason es muy lindo. El podría conseguir a quien fuera cuando él quisiera-

-Vamos Butters, tu también tienes lo tuyo, tú también puedes conseguirte a quien quieras-

-Lo dudo, no te eh conseguido-

-…Sabes que eso es diferente, yo te veo como mi hermano-

-Lo sé, pero aun no me doy por vencido-

-Jajaja, será mejor que nos vallamos a casa, es tarde y Nueva York no es una ciudad de fiar-

Butters había estado enamorado de Stan desde, bueno ni siquiera él lo recuerda; Solo sabe que nunca intento nada con el por Kyle, de alguna forma sabia que ellos dos estaban destinados a estar juntos para siempre, pero cuando Broflovski se mudo, Butters vio su oportunidad, se hizo más cercano a Stan, cuido de él cuando la depresión Post-Kyle ataco, también estuvo con él cuando decidió casarse con Wendy, aunque esto le doliera más que nada en el mundo, y también cuando Testaburger lo engaño, así que si alguien se merecía el amor de Stan era Leopold, pero Stan solo tenía corazón, alma y ojos para cierto pelirrojo judío.

Mientras caminaban a su departamento que no estaba muy lejos de su trabajo, solo a unas 4 cuadras, escucharon unos pasos apresurados que se aproximaban…

-¡RANDY!, espera-

-¿Jason?...-

-Sta... Randy, será mejor que los deje solos, te veo en la casa-

-Gracias Butters-

Antes de que Kyle, pudiera alcanzarlos Leopold ya se había adelantado, y la verdad no es que le importara mucho su presencia…

-¿Era tu novio el que se fue?- Pregunto Kyle, fingiendo un poco de celos, el es muy bueno actuado, ya que en la facultad de letras tiene teatro como asignatura. Pero eso está de más.

-¿Butters? Jajajaja no, solo es mi amigo-

-¡Oh! Ya veo, como sea. Te fui a buscar a la cafetería pero ya no estabas, bueno; Solo te quería pedir disculpas si te cause problemas con la escenita que hice, y como muestras de mi arrepentimiento, vengo a invitarte a mi fiesta, que se realizara el próximo sábado. Pero es con temática, tendrás que ir vestido completamente de blanco, ¿Aceptas ir?-

-¡CLARO QUE ACEPTO IR! Ejem… si, iré; pero con motivo a que la fiesta, ¿No será tu cumpleaños, cierto? Solo tendría una semana, para elegir un regalo para ti-

Kyle no podría creer, que no llevaba ni dos días de conocerlo, y le importaba regalarle algo. Ni la persona mas insensible podría evitar sonrojarse ante eso, pero eso no cambiara absolutamente nada…

-¡NO! No es mi cumpleaños, es solo una fiesta sin motivo alguno. Bueno ya los sabes el próximo sábado-

-Sí, no faltaría por nada del mundo, de ¿Blanco cierto?-

-Exacto, también puedes invitar a tu amigo, no hay problema. Bueno hasta entonces-

-Jason! Espera…-

-¿Si?-

- No me has dado la dirección-

- Por eso no te preocupes, pasare a darte la invitación formal personalmente, después de todo también invitare a Tweek y a Craig-

Stan no podía creer que Jason lo haya invitado a su fiesta, era simplemente increíble, en definitiva venir a NY había sido la mejor decisión que había tomado en años, para ser específicos la única decisión buena desde que su pelirrojo se fue. El había caído en una depresión digna de estar en los records guiness; No comió por semanas, su estado era deplorable, la carne y sus huesos se fusionaron en uno solo, sus ojos habían perdido su brillo, y la única persona que seguía junto a él era Butters. Pero para Stan eso no importaba durante los primeros meses, solo le importaba estar con Kyle, y decirle lo mucho que lo necesitaba. Llego al punto en el que se iba del pueblo por semanas ha encontrar su razón de ser, pero el resultado siempre era el mismo, regresaba a casa en una camilla dentro de una ambulancia; Acudió a un psicólogo que no hiso más que tratar de convencerlo de que Kyle era el malo de la historia, y eso a nuestro Romeo no le gusto nada, así que opto por dejar de ir a sus terapias. Y pasado año y medio de la partida de la única luz en su vida, tuvo a una epifanía, por llamarlo de alguna forma. Medito que a su Kyle no le gustaría verlo así de mal, que el destino no era tan malo, sabia que algún día los volvería juntar y que tenía que lucir bien para él, ya que el pelirrojo representaba para el la perfección, y mantuvo esa esperanza de volver a ver al judío por uno años más.

Y para entonces ya tenemos una Stan adolecente de 16 años, con una existencia muy monótona, se había convertido en un peón en el juego de la vida. Había dejado de pensar las 24 hrs del día en Kyle, pero nunca lo olvido. Solo decidió seguir con su vida, sabía que Kyle era feliz lejos de aquel lugar, y eso era suficiente para él. Así que pasado los años Stan salió de la preparatoria a los 18 años, y llevaba un año de noviazgo con Wendy, dejo la escuela durante dos años que fue en el tiempo en el que se comprometió, y bueno esa historia ya la conocemos. Y ahora como resultado tenemos a Randy, de 20 años que entro a la escuela de diseño en NY, y esperanzado con un nuevo "amor". Supongo que se pregunta por qué decidió empezar a usar su segundo nombre, pues la razón no es muy complicada, solo quería empezar desde cero, y nadie lo llamaba así, así que usar ese nombre era buena opción.

-Butters, no creerás lo que me acaba de pasar- Interrumpió en su pequeño departamento, con una energía que no se le había visto en bastante tiempo.

-No lo se…- respondió su intrigado amigo rubio.

-Jason, ¡Nos invito a una fiesta el próximo sábado!¿No es genial?-

-Sí, seguro… Supongo que eso te da nuevas esperanzas, ¿Cierto?- Dijo con una mirada de desilusión y con ese modo suyo de sobarse los nudillos.

-Si, tal vez logre que salga conmigo, y tú podrás conseguir a alguien. Por cierto hay que rentar unos sacos blancos-

OOOOO

-Te vez bastante tranquilo, para… ya sabes, haber perdido-

-Bueno Ken, ya sabes lo que dicen: "A veces se gana, y a veces se pierde"-

-¿Así que ya desististe de tu plan de venganza? Me alegro por eso, me gusta verte calmado, así es el Kyle que conozco y que adoro-

-Para, me harás sonrojar, jajaja. Bueno imagina que tan de buen humor estoy que hare una fiesta, incluso invitare a Tweek, Craig y a Randy-

-Oh, mi pequeño pelirrojo, eres todo un pillo, pero aun tengo una duda ¿Por qué Randy te llamo, Jason?-

-Oh es un mal entendido, pero por el momento no quiero decirle mi verdadero nombre, ya sabes por si las cosas no funcionan-

-¡Ok!-

Como lo dije anteriormente Kyle es muy bueno para mentir, y Kenny a pesar de conocerlo desde hace 10 años atrás aun no descubre como notar las mentiras de su amigo pelirrojo. Pero Kyle no siempre fue "un hijo de puta". Cuando conoció a Kenny, era un chico tímido y distante, como si el mundo exterior fuera ajeno a él, no gastaba saliva innecesaria. El día que conoció al futuro abogado, había tenido una riña en la escuela por no querer acatar las órdenes del brabucón del colegio, así que termino en la enfermería con múltiples golpes en su rostro, pero aun conservaba su dignidad y aun mas importante para él su orgullo, junto a el yacía un pequeño niño rubio, que al parecer estaba sangrando de la cabeza, se acerco con cautela y pudo notar que aquel chico aun con esa herida en su cráneo seguía sonriendo, le cupo de raro, y como característica de Kyle no se quedaría con la duda de nada así que decidió aventurarse y preguntar: "¿Por qué sonreís? ¿Qué acaso no te da miedo morir? Esa herida de ve bastante grave", a lo que aquel chico le respondió: "¿Morir? No, no le temo. Y no te preocupes ya mañana sanara". A partir de ese momento Kyle decidió que sería interesante conocer a una persona tan, diferente… Y conforme los años pasaron su amistad formo grandes lazos.

Kyle le conto de Stan sus primeros días de amistad, pero conforme paso el tiempo esos recuerdos que eran tan vividos en su infancia, se fueron desvaneciendo como aquella inocencia en Kyle. Para cuando cumplió 18, tenía un supuesto novio, de nombre Kevin, quien no hizo más que usarlo como palanca para llegar a grandes puestos como ingeniero, ya que como sabemos el padre de Kyle, es uno de los más grandes abogados en la gran manzana. El judío al darse cuenta de ello, lo termino y decidió que jamás volvería ser el juego de nadie, es así como obtuvimos un Kyle "hijo de puta". Pero Kenny aun tenía fe en que el pelirrojo volviera a ser aquel chico tierno y responsable que conoció en aquella enfermería.

OOOOO

-¿Craig, podemos hablar?-

-Bueno ya estás aquí…-

Como lo había dicho Kyle, iría a repartir las invitaciones personalmente y su primer remitente será Craig, así que fue a visitarlo a su departamento. Y ahí estaban los dos ex-amantes, se podía sentir una gran tención.

-Vengo a pedirte una disculpa, eh entendido que lo amas a él y no a mí. Y como muestra de madurez te vengo a invitar a una fiesta que estoy organizando para el próximo sábado-

-No creo que realmente hallas superado este asunto- dio una calda a su cigarro, y prosiguió- Pero, cual sea la artimaña que tienes tras todo este, iré-

-No hay nada malo, tras todo esto, realmente lo siento. De hecho también invitare a Tweek, a el mas que nadie le debo una disculpa-

-Como sea, iré solo para ver con mis propios ojos cómo te disculpas con Tweek públicamente, si es que realmente lo sientes…-

-Por supuesto… ahora me retiro, tengo muchas invitaciones que entregar-

-Hasta entonces, Broflovski-

-Hasta entonces… Tucker-

Craig Tucker pecaba de desconfiado, pero prefería eso a pecar de idiota. Y conocía lo suficiente a Kyle como para saber que esa disculpa no era sincera, sabía que el pelirrojo era el orgullo en persona y que no se detendría por una pequeña derrota, así que por la verdadera razón que asistía era para proteger a su pequeño Tweek

OOOOO

-Tweek, necesito hablar contigo-

-Es-sta bien-

-Bueno antes que nada, vengo a disculparme y en segunda estancia vengo a invitarte a una fiesta, se que los lugares con mucha gente no te gustan, pero antes de que niegues mi invitación, toma esta fiesta como el principio de nuestra amistad-

-¿Ira Crai-g?-

-Si… Por supuesto, de hecho vengo de su casa-

-¡Ahg! Mucha presión, pero cuentas con mi presencia-

-Gracias Tweek, se que todo saldrá de acuerdo al plan-

Tweek no es una persona segura, y Kyle siento un gran manipulador, el rubio resulto muy fácil de convencer. Ahora solo restaba entregarle la invitación a Randy, los demás invitados serian seleccionados al azar. La verdad es que no importaba quien más fuera. Los invitados de honor ya estaban confirmados. Solo restaba esperar…

OOOOO

**Eh aquí el nuevo capítulo, me tarde mucho, si lo sé. Pero es que entre en un bloqueo en el que no podía escribir nada! Y yo no creo que el capitulo este TAN corto, pero ustedes dirán. Bueno los dejo que tengo que acabar el cuarto capítulo de YLLH, no eh podido contestar sus reviews, LO SIENTO! Pero en la brevedad posible lo hare. Así que por el momento espero mas de ellos! Harían a un Robin muy feliz.**

**With love, Robin~**


	4. Chapter 4

_-¿Nos volveremos a ver?-_

_-Yo te buscare hasta el fin del mundo-_

_-¿Stan?-_

_-¿Qué pasa?-_

_-Tengo miedo…-_

OOOOO

Kenny se sentía orgulloso de Kyle, una vez más, por haber demostrado ser una persona fuerte que podría superar sus problemas sin importar que. El pelirrojo toda la semana se había dedicado en arreglar todo para que la fiesta saliera perfecta, y hoy viernes se había tomado el día; Lo único que le había encargado a Kenny era que contratara a una banda, y el rubio le tendía una sorpresa para ese detalle. Para la tarde, ya se encontraban lo suficientemente agotados como para poder salir, así que los mejores amigos, o como se le conocía en el edifico "El K2"; decidieron descasar, y recordar viejos tiempos. Cuando Kyle no era tan perra y Kenny no era tan "promiscuo". Prepararon palomitas, jugaron video juegos, vieron películas, platicaron de una infinidad de cosas. Kenny realmente creía que su amigo, había vuelto en si, como si su demonio interno hubiera escapado para albergarse en alguien más, y la verdad no le importaba saber en quien, mientras dejara a su pelirrojo en paz. Ciertamente el rubio empezaba a creer que ese encuentro casual con Randy, había hecho el cambio en Kyle, lo había exorcizado, por decirlo de alguna forma.

-Sabes, ya extrañaba esto- Dijo McCormick, como si esos recuerdas los hubiera vivido en si vida pasada, y prácticamente, así era.

-¿El qué? Quedarte en casa, si coger a nadie. Oh tratar de violarme-

-Pasar una tarde contigo, como antes…- Respondió un tanto melancólico, para después alzar la mirada y proseguir de una forma picara- Aunque no hay que romper tradiciones, dime pelirrojo ¿Hace cuanto que no te cogen?-

Después de eso, el pelirrojo trato de escapar de los escurridizos brazos de su amigo, pero era inútil, Kenny era más rápido que el, así que termino por alcanzarlo y derrumbarlo en la alfombra de la cocina; Kyle muy bien podía apreciar la loción del rubio, y recordaba que él se la había regalado, eh inmediatamente se ruborizo al percatarse en la muy sugerente posición que se encontraban.

-Qué bonitos ojos tienes- Soltó el rubio -¿Como nunca me di cuenta de eso? Son como dos grandes esmeraldas verdes, como si te hipnotizaran con tan solo verlos- Continuo con la lista de adjetivos.

Kyle se encontraba tan rojo como su cabello, no podía controlar su respiración, y la verdad es que el tampoco se había dado cuenta lo atractivo que es su amigo, ahora entendía por qué tod s caían a su pies con solo un par de versos robados de sus libros, y de pronto cuando creía estar viendo un ángel, cuando creía que todos sus problemas y sus sentimientos de ira y venganza se habían disipado, justo cuando creía que podía ser feliz, por su mente cruzo la imagen de Craig, y todo lo que había olvidado por ese corto tiempo que había quedado cautivado por el rostro de Kenny, regresaron para luego aventar a su amigo e incorporarse furioso para luego dirigirse a su recamara refunfuñando cosas; Obviamente fue seguido por su rubio amigo, que estaba más desconcertado que un ateo en el vaticano.

-¿Kyle?... ¿Puedo entrar?- Al no recibir respuesta, entro dando un pequeño empujón a la puerta, para encontrarse con que el judío se encontraba recostado bocabajo sobre su cama, aferrado a su almohada, y derramando una gran cantidad de lagrimas.

-Kenny no es justo, el es tan perfecto y yo solo soy… Bueno alguien que no le importa, yo le di todo, y el solo me uso para sustituir a ESE, ni siquiera obtuve un gracias por los te amo, realmente creía que él era el indicado, pero no yo era el indicado para él. Es como si el karma de mis vidas pasadas se vengara, no creo poder sobrevivir sin él, ¿Por qué todo lo que toco perece?-

-Kyle, escúchame…. Craig no es perfecto, nadie lo es; Y estoy seguro que no es karma de vidas pasadas, que si lo sabré yo, el punto es que no es que tu no lo merezcas, el no te merece, tu eres mucho mejor que él. Oh acaso Craig ¿Clasifica la alacena por contenido energético?, ¿Pone notas en el refrigerador para que no se le olviden las cosas importantes? ó ¿Tiene un amigo tan genial como yo?, No, entonces deja de torturarte con eso, ya verás que conseguirás a alguien mejor. Pero por ahora duerme, mañana será un gran día- Y con un beso en la frente se despidió de su pelirrojo, para posteriormente salir del cuarto.

-Pero yo no quiero a nadie más, yo quiero a Craig…- respondió Kyle, como un susurro, sabiendo que él es el único que lo podía escuchar.

OOOOO

-No te había visto tan entusiasmado desde hace mucho tiempo- Comento Butters un poco desilusionado ya que él en mucho tiempo no había podido causar esa clase de sentimiento en su amigo.

-Bueno, es que esta ocasión lo amerita, tengo el presentimiento que ocurrirá algo importante- Dijo Stan, arreglándose por 172, 349,394 vez el moño.

-Ni que fuera para tanto- Susurro el rubio, algo apenas audible.

-¿Dijiste algo?-

-No nada, solo que si quieres pasar por lo que encargaste para Jason, ya es tarde- Butters, era un chico que por más que le disgustara algo, siempre mostraba una sonrisa.

-Tienes razón, además no quiero llegar tarde; sería muy descortés de nuestra parte-

Para Stan, la semana le había durado una eternidad, pero más eternidad había sido para Leopold el estar esperando a su amigo, mientras que este se probaba todos los trajes blancos habidos y por haber. Stan de verdad no recordaba la última vez que estuvo tan feliz, era como si los pelirrojos fueran su foco de euforia y alegría; Pero Butters no pensaba igual, en verdad empezaba a detestar a los pelirrojos, ¿Que tenían ellos que no tuviera un rubio? Además dicen que los pelirrojos son de mala suerte, ni que fueran tan bonitos: Sus ojos son grandes y verdes, su tez es blanca y casi perfecta, si no fueran por que tiene pecas. A la mierda Stan tenía justas razones por las cuales encandilarse por un pelirrojo.

OOOOO

-Kyle tranquilo todo saldrá bien-

-Kenneth, no tienes que salir bien, tiene que salir perfecto. Por cierto tenía que comentarte, aun no le eh dicho mi verdadero nombre a Randy, así que sigo siendo "Jason", ¿Ok?-

-Ok, aunque aun no entiendo porque no sabe tu "identidad secreta"-

Faltaban algunas horas para que la fiesta diera comienzo, y para suerte de los asesores todo salió satisfactoriamente para Kyle, de lo contrario hubieran rodado varias cabezas. Lo único que se cuestionaba el judío era lo de la banda para la fiesta, pero confiaba plenamente en Kenny; Es decir podría ser un desobligado, parrandero, promiscuo, etc. Pero sabía que jamás le quedaría mal con un detalle de esa magnitud.

Una vez que se abrieron las puertas del salón, los invitados comenzaron a entrar; y como buen anfitrión, Kyle recibía y saludaba a cada uno de sus invitados, hasta que vio a un joven de un aspecto muy atractivo, tenía que aceptar que Randy era igualmente atractivo que Craig. Y como se lo esperaba venia con su dama de compañía.

-Me alegro que vinieras, la verdad es que esta fiesta hubiera sido muy aburrida sin ti, Randy, y tú también es un gran gusto tenerte aquí,…-

-Leopold, mi nombre es Leopold, creía que mi mejor amigo se tomaría la molestia de mencionar mi nombre, pero no importa seguramente tenia cosas más importantes que hacer- Bueno no siempre se puede ser amable, y menos con la gente que pretende quitarte a tu mejor amigo.

-Lo siento Leopold, fue mi culpa, el lo menciono pero dijo otro nombre, ¿Un apodo acaso?-

-¡BUTTERS! Qué bueno que hallas venido, solo espero que esta vez no me derrames café encima- SE escucho el grito estremecedor de otro rubio, con una personalidad totalmente diferente a la de Leopold.

-Kenny, ¿Lo conoces?-

-Claro, es mesero en la cafetería de Tw..- Kenny se dio cuenta del nombre que iba a mencionar y recordó cómo se pone su amigo al escuchar ese nombre hacia que solo trago saliva y continúo – Trabaja de mesero en la misma cafetería que Randy, ¿Cierto?-

-Sí, me alegro que Butters haga nuevos amigos, así un día podríamos salir los cuatro. Por cierto Jason, te traje un presente- A Stan se le notaba un muy claro sonrojo, pero Kyle si lo noto, no le dio importancia.

-Gracias Randy, pero como te dije no era necesario- Dijo mientras abría la caja forrada de blanco. –Son ¿Chocolates?-

-Sí, espero que te gusten, para mí son la gloria, saben delicioso. Prueba uno para que veas- Contesto con entusiasmo.

-No dudo que sepan, a ¿Gloria?, pero soy diabético, así que no puedo comer azucares-

-Pero yo no- Y así Kenny arrebato de las manos del judío, la caja de chocolates y se la empezó a comer con desespero –Tienes razón Randy, estos chocolate son orgásmicos –

Stan y Butters no podían creer que Jason siendo una persona tan refinada tuviera un amigo tan "simple". La plática continua hasta que anunciaron que la banda se presentaría, eh invitaron al anfitrión y a sus acompañantes a tomar asiento en primera fila. Cuando la banda apareció en el escenario Kyle, no podía creerlo. Cuando Kenny le dijo que tenía una sorpresa para ese detalle no se esperaba a su banda favorita tocando para su fiesta, de verdad que ese rubio era un ángel. Y entonces después de algunas presentaciones y agradecimientos, comenzaron a tocar.

-¡Oh! ¡Por Moises! Es "Weak Hour of the Rooster", no lo puedo creer es mi canción favorita. –

-Jason, el grupo es "Dover", ¿Cierto?-

-Sí, ¿Acaso conoces al grupo?-

-No, es decir si, pero no tanto, ¿Entiendes a lo que me refiero?-

-Si…- Y Kyle seguía gritando y saltando de felicidad al escuchar su canción favorita.

Era curioso ver como Stan y Kyle reaccionaban al escuchar la misma canción que les traía el mismo recuerdo a la memoria. Cuando Kyle le dijo a Stan que se iría del pueblo, se distanciaron un poco, había llegado el día que el judío partiría y no se había podido despedir de si súper mejor amigo, pero cuando lo creyó todo perdido, escucho afuera de su casa como alguien cantaba acompañando de una guitarra, era Stan, cantado esa canción para él. Su voz no era la mejor, pero para un niño de 9 años estaba bien. Para cuando termino Kyle se arrojo a sus brazos, no pudo haber pedido mejor despedida.

La canción termino y entonces ese recuerdo que ambos tenían muy dentro de su corazón, se detuvo y decidieron guardarlo hasta que pudieran revivirlo, sin saber que de alguna forma lo estaban haciendo ahora. Y mientras tanto en otra parte de la fiesta se encontraban dos rubios, platicando de cosas sin importancia, por decirlo de otra forma, se estaban conociendo.

-Oye Butters, ¿Te gusta Randy, cierto?-

El rubio más pequeño casi se ahoga con la gaseosa que se estaba tomando, la verdad es que no esperaba una pregunta como esa, y más que surgiera de la nada, se le subieron los colores al acara inmediatamente.

-No-o… ¿Por qué lo dices?-

-O vamos Butters, no trates de engañar, yo soy algo así como un dios del amor. Y además es más que obvio que estas pero si perdido por Randy, y la verdad no te culpo esta de muy buen ver-

-¿Es muy obvio?... Bueno supongo que ya tengo otra opción más que decirte, yo siempre eh estado enamorado de St… Randy. Pero el nunca se fijaría en mi de esa forma, para es solo soy su "hermano", además no soy su tipo-

-Oh vamos Butters, no puede ser tan drástica su decisión, igualmente me alegro en cierta manera de que Randy no te vea de "esa manera", así me dio oportunidad de conocerte. Además yo tengo la firme idea de los rubios somos más sensuales eh irresistibles-

-jijiji- Butters soltó una tímida risa – Tu si eres irresistible, yo solo soy uno más…-

OOOOO

-No te ves del estilo de Dover-

- Bueno no hay muchas cosas que sepas sobre mí, como que soy diabético- contesto el pelirrojo, asomándose hacia la entrada mientras veía una cabellera rubia descuidadamente despeinada – ¿Me permites un momento?-

Y así se dirigió a recibir a uno de los invitados de honor.

-Tweek, me alegro mucho te que vinieras. Acompáñame tengo un lugar especial reservado para ti y si te lo preguntas, si ya llego Craig-

Seguramente se preguntan por qué el judío mintió respecto a la presencia de Craig, bueno ya lo descubrirán dentro de poco. Justo después de instalar al confiado de Tweek, regreso con su acompañante, era tiempo del espectáculo.

-Disculpa mi ausencia, Randy; ven vamos a sentarnos hay un lugar que reserve justo para nosotros dos-

Stan no podía creer que Jason había pensado en él a tal grado como para reservar un lugar para los dos, y lo más probable es que estarían solos, eso era aun mejor. Cuando llegaron Jason lo convenció de estar parados un rato mas, pero estratégicamente ese lugar justamente quedaba enfrente de la mesa de Tweek y Randy se encontraba de espaldas a él, así que fácilmente e podía llegar a confundir con Craig.

Pero Stan no sospecho nada, de hecho estaba de lo más ensimismado con la plática de Jason, y justo en el momento más inesperado Kyle beso a Stan, todo fue tan repentino para todos, en especial para Tweek que con su no tan clara visión de aquel beso, el estaba seguro que quien besaba al pelirrojo era Craig. Y para Stan fue como si le devolvieran la felicidad, como si todo su pasado, todo lo que sufrió por la partida de Kyle, todo lo que paso con Wendy, todo desapareció, se sentía como aquel niño de 9 años jugando en el parque con su mejor amigo. Y al separarse de ese beso, su rostro no podía expresar otra cosa que no fuera felicidad. Solo pudo reaccionar a la dulce voz de su Jason al susurrarle al odio que lo esperara en el baño.

Para cuando Kyle vio entrar a Craig, no dudo un solo instante en correr literalmente a sus brazos, pero la respuesta de Tucker no fue la más cariñosa, solo se limito a quitárselo de encima de una forma cortante y a preguntarle por Tweek, después de esa pregunta irónicamente ansiada por Kyle, lo tomo del brazo y lo llevo hacia la mesa de Tweek, este al ver como se acercaba la supuestamente feliz pareja, se puso más nervioso de lo normal, apenas podía sostener la mirada con Kyle y no se atrevía ni a ver a Craig. Todo de verdad era confuso para él, ¿Por qué Craig le diría que lucharía por su amor un día y al siguiente se besaba en sus narices con su ex-novio? Pero para el adicto al café, era algo de esperarse, el no era suficiente para Craig, y Kyle era todo lo que alguien puede desear…

-M-me ale-gra que ha-ha-llan vuelto- Comento el rubio con ningún rastro de alegría en su voz.

-¿A qué te refieres con "volver"? Tweek- Contesto Craig, con una cara de pocos amigos y dirigiéndole una mirada de odio a Kyle.

-Si, Tweek ¿A qué te refieres? Craig y yo solo somos buenos amigos, ¿No es así?- El todo de Kyle era la clara representación de la burla, odio y desprecio hacia Tweek.

-Pu-es l-los vi be-sarse y yo pen-se que…- Dijo con un nerviosismo que no era normal en el, ósea uno que no se puede soportar fácilmente.

-Hay Tweek, me preocupas… Deberías de regresar con, bueno ya sabes con los de tu condición- Se burlo una vez mas del indefenso rubio, pero lo que él si sabia pero no quería aceptar era que Craig protegería a Tweek por sobre todas las cosas, y cuando trataba de contener sus risitas Tucker lo empujo para quitarlo de su camino y poder consolar a Tweek.

Al par de esto, en otro lado de la fiesta se desarrollaba una conversación no tan dramática como esta. Kenny trataba de convencer a Butters de bailar.

-O vamos Butters! Yo se que eres un bailarín excepcional- expresó con una clara intención de animar a Leopold, ya que este había presenciado el beso de Stan y aquel pelirrojo que empezaba a ser más que solo una piedra en el zapato.

-No, Kenny… Yo no bailo- Dijo con las mejillas sonrojadas ya que a pesar de presenciar aquella escena, se sentía especial junto a este chico.

A lo lejos Kyle vio como Rand salía del baño con una cara de desconcertado, y este había olvidado que lo había mandado al baño. Esta era algo que no tenía aplaneado. Cuando Randy puedo encontrar a Jason entre la multitud pudo ver como un chico de cabello negro lo empujaba gritándole cosas sin sentido, corrió para soltarle un golpe al agresor de su nuevo amor; El rival se incorporo mientras se limpiaba su sangre que emanaba de su labio.

-¡¿ERES ESTUPIDO O QUE?¡- Craig grito claramente enojado, este chico que se creía…

-Tú tienes la culpa, lo empujaste- dijo mientras señalaba a Kyle, y el pelirrojo estaba más que estático. No sabía que hacer o que decir.

-JAJAJA- se escucho la carcajada de Craig, y cuando esta sonaba no venia nada bueno – De verdad eres estúpido, lo estas defendiendo, cuando el solo te utilizo para joderme, que no vez que el no es más que un saco de carne y huesos; Cree que por tener una cara bonita puede manejar a quien se le antoje- acabado de decir esto le devolvió el golpe a Stan, tirándolo al suelo – Chico, no seas quien seas pero él, no vale la pena- Termino de clavar la estaca, para Stan y Kyle. Stan realmente creía que Jason quería algo serio con el y ahora se dio cuenta que no era más que un juego, y Kyle… bueno el ya no sabía ni que pensar, tal vez Craig tenía razón…

OOOOO

**LO SIENTO! Se que demore demasiado pero la escuela me absorbe mucho, pero por fin me pude hacer un espacio y terminar este capítulo, que creo que ha sido el más largo. Por favor no odien a Kyle, todo esto tiene una razón de ser, pronto la sabrán. Pero el no es malo, es un chico con muchas emociones y no sabe cómo expresarlas. Bueno también meteré aun nuevo personaje, el . Sabrán a quien solo diré que es gótico. Y creo que es todo… No, la canción es de Dover (obvio) pero me gusto la idea de ponerla por en fic de "La feria de las vanidades" de Chocobollo, si no lo han leído, Háganlo! Bueno creo que ahora si es todo, espero sus reviews! **

**With love, Robin~3**


	5. Chapter 5

_**-**__Siempre seremos súper mejores amigos, ¿Cierto?-_

_-Por siempre…-_

OOOOO

Kenny estaba tan distraído tratando de convencer de bailar a Butters, que no había notado la escenita que había montado Kyle, fue hasta que la fiesta se quedo en silencio al ver que los dos machos alpha, Stan y Craig, desencadenarían una pela. Lo primero preguntar a gritos que demonios había pasado. Kyle por su parte estaba tan sumergido en sus pasamientos que ante sus ojos todo pasaba muy lento, la verdad es que ni siquiera él sabía que había ganado, ni siquiera había obtenido algo productivo, solo le queda salir corriendo de ahí, y así lo hiso.

Para cuando Kenny descifro todo lo que había pasado, y la huida de Kyle solo lo confirmo mas, tomo el micrófono, se subió al escenario y dijo – Kyle si que sabe montar un espectáculo, ¿No?, ahora que han saciado su curiosidad, pueden irse todos a la mierda, bola de hipócritas- Aventó el micrófono causando que las bocinas produjeran un sonido bastante molesto, y así se fue tras de su mejor amigo, ya que le tenía mucho que explicar.

Craig tomo a Tweek de la mano y se largo del lugar, no sin antes advertirle algo a Stan – Hey! Niño, el solo se ama a si mismo…. –

Stan sabía perfectamente a quien se refería – Gracias, lo tomare en cuenta-

Después de eso Craig y su amado rubio se fueron, y entonces otro rubio que nadie había notado apareció – Stan ¿Estás bien?- dijo jugando con sus nudillos y claramente reteniendo algunas lagrimas de frustración.

-Sí, eh recibido peores golpes- Sonrió para que su amigo no se preocupara mas – Sera mejor que nos vallamos a casa, es un poco tarde y quiero descasar-

OOOOO

-Kyle, tenemos que hablar-

El judío estaba físicamente ahí, pero su mente estaba en otro lado, a lo que le llamaría su infierno interior, el lugar que ni Craig, ni Kenny y ni siquiera Stan, podían salvarlo. Solo recurría a él cuando sabía que había fallado, pero por ahora no era un buen momento para estar ahí, ahora debía estar en la habitación.

-Yo no tengo nada que decir…-

-Kyle déjate de esas actitudes que nos tienen artos a todos…-

-Sí ya te arte, ¿Por qué sigues aquí? Lárgate como todos, todos se alejan de mí, así que ya puedes ir partiendo, realmente no me importa- Claro que le importaba, pero su maldito orgullo no lo dejaba aceptarlo, y en realidad Kenny era el único que había estado ahí, después de Stan, cuando pasó lo de sus padres y algunas otras cosas más.

-¡Broflosky! Deja de actuar como adolecente con menstruación- Lo había tomado de los hombros para menearlo tratando de hacerlo entrar en razón.

-Solo déjame en paz… ni siquiera yo se que fue lo que paso-Kyle tenía la mirada perdida, una mirada que era peor que la de odio, Kenny sabia que ese estado para el judío era casi mortal, solo lo había visto actuar de esa forma una vez en el pasado, cuando…

Kenny había pasado aproximadamente 3 hrs. Tratando de convencer a Kyle que le abriera la puerta, pero fue inútil, cada vez que Kenny hablaba Kyle subía el volumen de su música, para el rubio tal vez esto duraría más de lo es esperado.

OOOOO

-Stan… ¿Te encuentras bien? – La voz de Butters se podía oír con miedo, y la verdad es que le aterraba la respuesta, no lo había visto así de triste en años, y todo por Jason, Stan ya había superado a Kyle y ahora estaba el estúpido de Jason.

-Sí, solo necesito descansar- Se meto a su habitación, y coloco la música en su iPod, sumergiéndose en su propios pensamientos y miedos. Como es que había caído tan bajo en tan poco tiempo, es decir realmente creía que le interesaba a Jason, ¿Y qué fue lo que obtuvo? Un par de golpes del ex novio del pelirrojo y un corazón roto, de nuevo… Tal vez el amor no era para él. Y en momentos como este, se preguntaba si Kyle pasaba por la misma miseria que él, o el si era realmente feliz, ¿Estará estudiando filosofía y letras como dijo?, ¿Se habrá casado?. Mil dudas invadían la cabeza de Stan, ya ni siquiera pensaba en Jason, solo le importaba que fuera de Kyle, sin imaginar que se trataba de la misma persona.

OOOOO

-Tweek… siento lo que paso- Craig siempre actuaba para el bien de Tweek, sin importar que, lo único que importaba era el bienestar de Tweek.

-No, i-importa, no fue t-tu culpa- Y Tweek, solo quería estar bien , apara ya no arruinar nada ni a nadie, sabía que cuando se fue, había dejado a Craig en un mal estado, sabía que le había enviado cartas las cuales nunca leyó.

La relación de Craig y Tweek, siempre había sido un poco complicada; Se conocían desde niños y Craig siempre había cuidado del rubio, lo había defendido de los chicos de la escuela, cuidaba de el por la noche para que los gnomos no le atacaran, pero cuando Tweek se dejo de preocupar por los monstros debajo de su cama y se empezó a preocupar por lo monstros de su mente, no había nada que Craig no hubiera intentado para protegerlo, pero eso ya no era suficiente, y ano bastaba con golpear a quien le molestara, o dormir con él, el problema de Tweek ya iba más lejos que eso. Cuando Tweek le anuncio a Craig que iría al Resnick Neuropsychiatric Hospital en los Angeles, el mayor, no hizo más que aferrarse al cuerpo del rubio, rogándole que se quedara, que no podría vivir sin él. Tweek lo abrazo de esa forma reconfortante que solo Craig entendía y de alguna forma lo convenció que sería lo mejor para ambos.

Después de que Tweek se fuera, Craig no hizo más que encerrarse en su apartamento, escribiendo miles de cartas a Tweek, la cuales nunca tuvieron respuesta. Su dolor nunca había desaparecido, pero el había decidido seguir, sabía que Tweek volvería, se inscribió en la facultad de psicología y un día como cualquier otro, regresaba a su apartamento y a lo lejos vio un pelirrojo atorado entre la multitud…

OOOOO

Kyle no estaba teniendo una buena semana, cada vez que regresaba de la escuela, se encerraba en su cuarto, todo ese tiempo no había comido, y por las noches Kenny podía escuchar los sollozos del pelirrojo. Por otra parte Kenny después de ya no saber que más hacer con su amigo, fue a visitar a la cafetería de los Tweek.

-Hey, Butters… ¿Pudiera hablar contigo?- Su tono era apenado, pero serio.

-Ok… salgo en media hora-Butters no sabía cómo actuar realmente, así que solo se sobaba los nudillos al sentir la mirada del rubio.

Cuando salió de trabajar ya estaba lloviendo, Kenny lo esperaba ya afuera con un paraguas, el cual no le vio cuando entro.

-¿Y Randy?, no lo vi… es su día de descanso, supongo- Kenny trataba de alivianar el ambiente, ya que ambos sabían a qué venía la visita del rubio mayor.

-Se ah reportado enfermo toda la semana...- Bajo la cabeza, como si el mencionado hubiera muerto, dejando que la lluvia lo mojara, al instante Kenny abrió el paraguas y lo cubrió.

-Ya veo… ven te invito un trago- Empezaron a caminar en silenció, Kenny pensaba que nunca había agradecido tanto que la lluvia causara tanto ruido, porque si no sería un silencio muy incomodo.

Una vez en un pequeño bar, se sentaron en un Booth*, uno enfrente del otro, Kenny pidió una cerveza y Butters solo un vaso de agua.

-Supongo que ya sabes porque quiero hablar contigo, primero quiero pedirte disculpas por lo de la fiesta y quisiera saber cómo esta Randy… Me siento culpable, por no poder detener a Kyle… - Butters abrió los ojos de sobremanera, Kenny por distraído no había notado que revelo la "identidad secreta" de Jason.

-¿Kyle?... – El pequeño aun no se lo podía creer, esa misma persona que había pisoteado a Stan en el pasado lo volvía a hacer…

-¡Mierda!... No le puedes decir a nadie, que "Jason" se llama Kyle, si no el me mataría… -

-Es ¿Kyle Broflovski?- Realmente era algo de película, si Stan se enteraba, seguro correría a buscarlo y a perdonarlo y decirle lo mucho que lo ama, realmente no era tan tonto como para revelar ese secreto.

-Si, ¿Acaso lo conoces?...-

-Algo así…-

OOOOO

_**Booth: **_**Son ese tipo de mesas que están pegadas a la pared y tiene "sillones" como asientos, se que tiene otro nombre pero no lo puedo recordar y google me dio ese nombre. **

**¡NO ME ODIEN! Lo siento mucho, pero es que tenía que estudiar para el examen de la uní, el cual no pase y por eso entre en depresión y no podía escribir, y también lamento un capitulo tan corto, pero bueno… era esto o nada. DE VERDAD LO SIENTO! **


	6. Chapter 6

_-Siempre serás mi persona especial-_

_-Y tú siempre serás mi príncipe azul-_

OOOOO

-¿De dónde lo conoces? ¿Acaso tu y Randy son de Colorado?- No le gustaba la ruta que tomaba esta conversación, sabía que terminaría mal.

-Sí, de South Park…-

-Y… ¿Cómo es que, Ky no los conoce?, es extraño… -

-Yo siempre fui insignificante, y Randy tal vez no lo reconozca por el nombre que usa, su nombre completo es Stanley Randall Marsh…- Butters estaba asombrado, de verdad no lo podía creer, el mundo era tan pequeño, o acaso era destino…

-¿Stanley?.. Stan, ¡NO JODAS!, es el Stan de Kyle, tengo que decirle… él lo tiene que saber- Kenny pidió rápido la cuenta, Butters le tomo del brazo, con la poca fuerza que poseía.

-¡NO! Tienes que prometer que no se lo dirás, ni a él ni a nadie, Stan a sufrido demasiado por Kyle…- En parte Butters tenía razón, pero es que ellos dos merecerían y necesitaban estar juntos.

-Butters, ¿No lo entiendes? Ellos se han encontrado de nuevo, no en la mejores de las situaciones, pero… Sé que tu lo amas, pero déjalo ser feliz-

-Kenneth, tu eres el que no entiendes… Mira hagamos esto, si por ellos mismo lo descubren, es que realmente merecen estar juntos, si no… pues-

-Ok…- Kenny no estaba muy convencido, pero sonaba como una buena idea, además así tendría más tiempo de conquistar a Leopold – Bueno dejemos ese tema de lado, y hablemos de nosotros…-

Butters se sonrojo, y el enojo que tenia por la mención de Kyle desapareció, algo había en ese rubio que le hacía temblar las piernas. Con Kenny podía ser el mismo, en cambio con Stan, siempre se tenía que esforzar para agradarle, tal vez la amistad de Ken no sería tan mala….

OOOOO

Kyle no dejaba de pensar en lo mucho que le había afectado toda esta situación, pero aun no resolvía cual era el verdadero problema ¿Romper con Craig? O ¿Randy…? Odiaba cuando las cosas le salían mal; No podía dormir, tal vez eran las diez de la noche o las cuatro de la mañana, realmente no importaba, había pasado todo ese rato dando vueltas cobre la cama, haciéndose una y mil preguntas, se encontraba desesperado, ansioso, enojado, triste… No podía un minuto más con esa sensación y guerra de sentimientos. Tomo su cabeza y cuando no pudo más se levanto de la cama de un golpe, fue hasta su tocador, abrió el primer cajo, removió todas sus cosas y en el fondo se encontraba una botella de Ron. La destapo y la comenzó a beber desenfrenadamente, regreso a su cama y oculto en una de las almohadas saco una cajetilla de cigarros, saco uno y lo prendió.

Se sentó en la orilla de la cama, mientras sentía como el alcohol y la nicotina invadían su cuerpo y empezaban a hacer estragos en su mente, se sentía liberad, como si con cada trago sus problemas se hundieran, como sin con cada calada, sus dudas se disiparan con el humo. Pero esa sensación no duraría por siempre, cuando la botella estaba un poco más abajo que la mitad, las lagrimas empezaron a brotar, se odiaba como persona, Craig tenía razón solo era una cara bonita, un saco de huesos que solo piensa en su beneficio. Pero ¿Desde cuándo era así?, ¿Kevin?... No, tal vez antes… ¿Stan me odiaría por lo que soy?, la razón por la que más se odiaba era por no poder recordar mas de Stan, y por nunca enviarle una maldita carta, pero el seguro si era feliz, siempre fue buena persona y vio por los demás, el jamás merecería sufrir.

.

.

.

-Apestas a vago- "esa voz" pensó el pelirrojo.

-¿Qué quieres Craig?, ¿Vienes a ver cómo me hundo en mi miseria o vienes a hundirme más?-

-Tranquila, solo vengo a tratar de arreglar las cosas… por lo que fuimos-

-Y que ya nunca seremos…-

Craig suspiro y se acerco tomando una silla, colocándola enfrente de la cama del pelirrojo, vio la botella y la colilla de los cigarros botados en el suelo.

-Creí que ya lo habías dejado- El pelinegro señalo la evidencia.

-Como si realmente te importara- Kyle le dio la espalda, aun recostado, y cubriéndose con las cobijas.

-Escucha, se que el dejarte de un día para otro fue un error, y lo siento. Pero debes de entender que amo a Tweek, que sin él mi vida no tenia dirección ni rumbo… También te debo de agradecer, por aletargar mi dolor, es por eso que quedemos bien…-

-Es que no lo entiendo, ¿Por qué el lo tiene todo? Y yo nada…- Se dio la vuelta y se coloco sobre sus rodillas, mientras que las lagrimas mojaban sus mejillas de nuevo – Es decir, el tiene a sus padres juntos, lo apoyan y no lo odia, no es solo una cuenta que hay que pagar, te tiene a ti… -

-Kyle, tú tienes la culpa de que nadie este contigo, lo de tus padres no fue e tu culpa pero después del divorcio tu los alejaste mas, incluso Ike… Kenny es tu único verdadero amigo, yo solo soy un mal recuerdo para ti, pero algo que siempre te eh admirado es tu fuerza, jamás te dejas de nadie…-

-Craig… no sé si pueda con esto, este sentimiento es más grande que yo… sé que me tendría que disculpar con Randy, y comenzar a buscar a Stan, pero mi maldito orgullo no me lo deja, no quiero terminar con el corazón roto de nuevo… ya no creo poder una vez más- Se limpio las lagrimas con las mangas de su amplia camisa, sonrió de lado, se había dado cuenta, no estaba afligió por Craig, si no por Randy, no sabía que tenía ese chico.

-Creo que solo con la disculpa será suficiente, tienes que aceptar que "Stan" es un fantasma en tu vida, y te diré algo, a ese chicho realmente le importabas…- Dejo la silla y se acerco a Kyle, coloco su mano sobre su cabello y lo despeino – Pero primero toma un baño…-

-Gracias…- Craig salió del cuarto. Ambos sabían que se gracias abarcaba más que esa "terapia", Kyle le agradecía por cuidarlo, por quererlo y protegerlo todo ese tiempo.

Ahora solo restaba disculparse con Randy, y lo principal, decirle que su nombre no es Jason….

OOOOO

**OK, Si ando inspirada, pero de nuevo es un capitulo corto, pero le hare una pregunta ¿Prefieren capítulos largos pero cada mil años o capítulos cortos constantes?. Bueno dejen sus reviews, plis! Así sabré que aun me leen! Yo los amo! No me dejen! :mesientocomoKyle:**

**Bye.**

**With love, Robin ~**


End file.
